


i be actin’ brand new with ya

by fitemehwanghyunjin



Series: let’s make amends.♡ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Ex Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, hyunho are best friends, idk what else to tag, inaccurate depiction of college, jisung wears a crop top, mentions of bullying, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitemehwanghyunjin/pseuds/fitemehwanghyunjin
Summary: Suddenly Hyunjin wasn't so nervous anymore. He was determined. A part of him knew that Chan and Minho did this on purpose and he wasn't about to let them down. He had asked for something exciting and right now nothing seemed more exciting than getting Han Jisung to give him a chance.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: let’s make amends.♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	i be actin’ brand new with ya

**Author's Note:**

> title inspiration: mushroom chocolate by 6LACK and QUIN

College life sucked ass.

Wake up. Go to classes. Have lunch. Go to practice. Go home. Take a shower. Skip dinner. Go to sleep.

It was an endless loop and Hyunjin was positively bored of it. He tried to change things up the past three years, avoiding declaring a major in order to dabble around in things he might like but that could only last for so long.

Hyunjin needed some spice in his life and he needed it now. He was going crazy.

"Hey, Hyunjin? You good?" Hyunjin looked at the figure behind him through the mirror in the practice room. "Everyone else has left and you've been standing there dazed for like ten minutes."

"I'm fine, hyung. No worries." Hyunjin answered with a short smile. It wasn't a complete lie, he was fine. He was just extremely restless.

Hyunjin watched as Minho pursed his lips. "Yeah I don't really believe that," the older said, locking eyes with Hyunjin through the mirror. "Whats wrong?"

Hyunjin honestly should've known better. Despite his goofy nature, Minho was very observant and noticed the small things. Even if it seemed like you couldn't talk to him about your problems, Minho was always there to listen.

"I'm really fine, hyung. Just bored?" Hyunjin supplied, moving to start packing his stuff since they were done. "I guess I need something exciting to happen?"

Minho nodded in understanding, grabbing his already packed bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Want to go to a club with me on Saturday?" Hyunjin almost got whiplash turning to look at the shorter with wide eyes. "What? There's never a dull moment at a club. At least not at the one I like to go to. Plus you're old enough to come with me now."

Hyunjin laughed, grabbing Minho's hand and dragging him out of the practice room. "And have Chan hyung rip my head off for hanging out with the love of his life without him there? Absolutely not."

The older's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "He can come with us then if you're so worried about that." Minho said, looping his arm with Hyunjin's and leading him in the direction of the food court.

"And then third wheel you and your very possessive boyfriend? I'll pass." Hyunjin noticed where they were heading and chuckled. "Are you trying to convince to go clubbing with you by buying me food?"

"Depends," Minho stated. "Will it work?"

Hyunjin playfully tapped his chin with his free hand. "If I'm allowed to get whatever I want, it might."

Minho narrowed his eyes at Hyunjin before sighing. "If I spend more than twenty bucks you're coming with me, willingly or not."

"Yes, sir!" Hyunjin said with a genuine smile. 

Despite the initial anger he had in in soul for the older two and the unknowing role they had in the decline of his relationship with Jisung, reconnecting with his high school friends in college had brought Hyunjin more happiness than he had experienced in a long time.

The rest of high school had been rough. After the party in the fall, Jisung had transferred schools and that alone ended up breaking Hyunjin's heart in a way he couldn't explain. He started distancing himself from everyone, even Seungmin and Jeongin when all the wanted to do was help. Thankfully they were very forgiving and and were still his friends, giving him the motivation he needed to graduate and move on with his life.

Hyunjin entered college with Seungmin (Jeongin was a year younger and still had to wait) but they barely saw each other after Seungmin declared a major and started taking classes Hyunjin had not a single interest in.

It was sophomore year that Hyunjin decided he wanted to try dance and was very shocked to see Minho there. Minho had greeted him with a hug and they went out to eat after practice to catch up. When Hyunjin had asked about Chan, that's when he had found out that his two older friends were a thing (had been all throughout high school) and didn't want to tell him after the whole Jisung situation.

Hyunjin congratulated him, eyes welling up with the realization that he had to be the stupidest person to ever exist. He had been so quick to assume that the older two had been homophobic, he didn't see how obviously in love they were with each other therefore he alone fucked up his relationship with Jisung. Hyunjin was gonna have a panic attack. 

Luckily Minho had thought fast enough and took Hyunjin to his car where the younger broke down and poured his whole heart out while Minho had calmed him down. Minho and Hyunjin have been best friends ever since.

"Whether you buy me food or not, I'll go clubbing with you." Hyunjin said, fondly smiling at Minho.

The older's eyes lit up. "Good! We're gonna have so much fun! I'll even ask Chan to bring his single friend." Minho added, wiggling his eyebrows at Hyunjin. 

"No one would agree to that."

"You'd be surprised."

Hyunjin laughed. "You can't just set me up on date!"

"You said you wanted exciting, right? Nothing says excitement like a one night stand with a stranger you'd probably never see again." Minho stated confidently. 

Hyunjin tilted his head in thought before silently agreeing. Maybe getting laid is what he needed. "Hypothetically speaking, if his friend does agree, how does one get a stranger to have sex with them?"

Minho shrugged. "I've been dating the same guy since I was fifteen, Hyunjin. I have absolutely no idea." Hyunjin deflated slightly. "But if you're confident enough, anyone would fall in love with you at first glance so just be you and be confident. Think you can do that?"

Hyunjin nodded excitedly. Shouldn't be too hard to be confident.

———

Hyunjin was nervous. 

Apparently Chan's friend agreed and when Minho informed him of this he also mentioned that it's best if Hyunjin looked 'fuckable'

Hyunjin had no idea what that meant but he must've succeeded because Minho whistled when he picked him up.

The club actually had a great vibe. It was LGBT friendly and their were lots of colorful lights and the DJ was playing hit after hit. Hyunjin honestly would be having a good ass time if he wasn't so nervous about blowing things with Chan's friend. 

Minho tapped Hyunjin's shoulder and handed him a shot, which the younger took with a thank you and downed immediately.

"Have you met this friend?" Hyunjin asked, taking Minho's shot from his hands and downing it as well to ease his nerves some more. Minho shook his head with a glare.

"I'm not even sure I remember his name," Minho said, glancing at his phones. "They're here! Act natural."

Hyunjin tensed up and glanced around the club nervously. He felt Minho wrap his hand around his bicep and squeeze lightly, an action that the older used to ground him when he panicked. Hyunjin smiled thankfully at the older.

"Hey guys." Hyunjin directed his gaze forward and his heart picked up in a way he hadn't felt in so long.

Because standing there in front of him, right next to Chan, was Han Jisung.

His hair was different from the last time he saw him three years ago. Instead of the blueberry blue it was in high school, it was a beautiful silver that matched nicely with the silver contacts he was wearing. As usual he was wearing something eye catching. This time instead of a skirt it was a short sleeved, cropped blazer and high waisted ripped jeans. 

"You told me your friend was shy, hyung. Not once did you mention he was hot too." Jisung stated, loud enough that Hyunjin had heard him.

Suddenly Hyunjin wasn't so nervous anymore. He was determined. A part of him knew that Chan and Minho did this on purpose and he wasn't about to let them down. He had asked for something exciting and right now nothing seemed more exciting than getting Han Jisung to give him a chance.

And what better way to do that than to start over?

Hyunjin gave Jisung a flirty smile. "I'm Hyunjin," he greeted. "Care to dance with me?" He asked, holding his hand out for the other to take.

Jisung raised an eyebrow but smirked back nonetheless. "Jisung and I'd love to," he replied taking Hyunjin's hand and pulling the taller onto the dance floor.

The DJ started playing a new song and Hyunjin bit his lip as he started moving along to the music, eyes never leaving Jisung's. He placed his hands on the silver haired boy's waist, pulling him close so that his back was against Hyunjin's chest.

Jisung gasped, clearly not expecting the action, making Hyunjin smirk. "You've changed." Jisung commented. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jisung turned around in Hyunjin's arms, facing the taller. "Are you gonna keep pretending to not know me?" He asked curiously, while wrapping his arms around the taller's neck.

Hyunjin just smirked. "I think you've got me confused with some other Hyunjin, babe. I don't think we've ever met before."

Jisung stared at Hyunjin wide eyed for a second before nodding. "Maybe I do. The last Hyunjin I liked was a bit of a selfish ass." Ouch. Hyunjin winced slightly but played it off. "He was scared he'd end up being the target of some homophobic related bullying, so he threw me under the bus to save his own ass. What do you think about that?" Jisung asked, batting his eyelashes.

Hyunjin hummed. "That guy sounds like a dickhead. He didn't deserve you." Hyunjin leaned down to Jisung's ear, letting his breath fan over the other's neck. "I could treat you way better than that other Hyunjin ever could. I'm more mature and am way more willing to cherish you. I wouldn't throw you under the bus for such a foolish reason."

Jisung shivered, squeezing Hyunjin's shoulder. "Hyunjin-"

"What are the odds of me leaving here tonight with your number in my phone?" 

Hyunjin stared at Jisung carefully, his gaze unwavering as the shorter peered up at him through his lashes.

"I'd say, slim to none." Jisung answered. Hyunjin felt his heart sink. His hold on Jisung's waist loosened and he began mentally preparing himself to lose Jisung again when the shorter spoke up. "Unless, you can convince me how much better you are than that other Hyunjin. The one I knew in high school."

Hyunjin smiled at Jisung and the other smiled in return. “Well for starters, I’m a dancer and a theater major. I’m openly bisexual. I’m really romantic and I would take you on lots of cute dates. And hold your hand the whole time. I wanna support you in all that you do. I wanna be there for you, both mentally and physically.” He added the last part, squeezing his waist gently.

Jisung laughed softly. “Wow, different Hyunjin sounds so much better. So much more tempting.” Jisung bit his lip and leaned in closer. “But old Hyunjin was a good kisser and that almost sealed the deal for me last time. Are you a good kisser too? Can you make my head spin the way he did for me the last time I saw him.”

Hyunjin’s heart picked up at the confession. He hadn’t known Jisung enjoyed that kiss as much as he did even though he had left and took Hyunjin’s heart with him. 

Hyunjin connected their lips, holding back the urge to coo softly at the soft sigh Jisung let out at the contact. The taller pulled Jisung flush against him and deepened the kiss, hands roaming his exposed skin due to the crop top. Hyunjin bit Jisung’s bottom lip before pulling back, smiling when Jisung tried to chase his lips.

“Am I as good of a kisser as he is?”

Jisung chuckled, resting his forehead against Hyunjin’s. “You’re a better one.”

They stood like that for a bit, only remembering they were still in a club when a very loud edm song began to play. Jisung looked down at the watch that adorned Hyunjin’s wrist and swore silently to himself.

“I have to go but here,” He slipped something into Hyunjin’s hand. “That’s my number,” he said shyly. Hyunjin’s heart began to soar. “Text me whenever you want to go on one of those cute dates you said you’d be willing to take me on.”

Hyunjin nodded and gave Jisung a big smile. And with that, Jisung left.

Hyunjin immediately started searching the club for Minho and was happy to see the older at the bar with a tipsy Chan. Minho smiled upon seeing Hyunjin. “How was it?” He asked. “You guys kinda disappeared into the crowd. Did you fuck in the bathroom or something?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes playfully. “Better than that.” Hyunjin showed him the paper that Jisung slipped him. “I got his number.”

Minho smiled at Hyunjin. “I’m happy for you.”

All Hyunjin could do was beam and clutch the paper tightly in his hand.

He actually had a chance this time and he damn for sure wasn’t going to mess this up. 

Hyunjin was finally going to fix things with the boy he was helplessly in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hopefully it’s not bad♡


End file.
